The present invention generally relates to a dual-filled twin bag system, a package and a method for forming a package. More specifically, the present invention relates to a dual-fulled twin bag including dialysis solution in each bag wherein the twin bag is used for administering dialysis solution to a patient undergoing peritoneal dialysis.
It is, of course, generally known to store a dialysis solution in a flexible plastic bag for use in continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis (CAPD). The dialysis solution is transferred from the bag to a patient during a dialysis procedure. A second empty bag is provided for draining liquid from a peritoneal cavity of an individual undergoing peritoneal dialysis. In conventional twin bag systems, the empty bag and bag containing solution are interconnected by a set of tubing that attaches to a tubing set that ultimately connects to the patient catheter.
A solution bag, the bag containing the dialysis solution, is generally completely filled and ready for use after a sterilization procedure is performed. The sterilization procedure requires that the bag is oriented on a sterilizing tray or other device to sterilize the solution contained in the bag. Due to the volume of solution in the bag, sterilization is a time-consuming process. That is, due to the volume of solution creating a wide profile of the solution in the bag, heat penetration to effect complete sterilization of the solution, the bag and the tubing set is time-consuming.
To transport a solution bag, a drain bag, and a tubing set to a patient, the combination is placed in an overpouch. The overpouch is designed in order to accommodate the three components. However, it is often difficult and cumbersome to place the three components in an overpouch, particularly when the method is performed automatically. Namely, the tubing set often is tangled with the overpouch or the drain bag during placement into the overpouch. Furthermore, due to the profile obtained by filling a single solution bag, the overall profile of a conventional twin bag product within an overpouch tends to be bulky. This overall bulkiness of a conventional twin bag product itself further requires a correspondingly large shipping carton. Additionally, substantial storage space is required in the home or place at which an individual undergoes peritoneal dialysis. The amount of packaging also generates substantial trash to completely dispose of the product, including the packaging of the product, following use.
At the start of a typical cycle of CAPD, solution is drained from the peritoneal cavity into the drain bag through one line of the tubing set. After draining, a frangible in another line of the tubing set from the solution bag is broken to allow fluid communication between solution in the solution bag to be fed to the peritoneal cavity. Often, for physically or visually impaired patients, the frangibles are difficult to break. In addition, particulate matter from the breaking of the frangible may obstruct the fluid path. Moreover, use of a frangible in a tubing set may cause fibrin clots at the ends of the broken frangible parts.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved solution container and associated tubing set, particularly for use during a peritoneal dialysis procedure, which overcomes the deficiencies known in other systems that use a solution bag and a drain bag for administering a solution to a patient and subsequently drain the solution to a container.